


Stained Glass

by VivianShadowGirl



Series: The Loss of a Father [1]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: Death of a love one, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianShadowGirl/pseuds/VivianShadowGirl
Summary: Liz is like a stained glass window, a window that can easily break apart. James is her frame, something that can still try to keep the pieces together. A true story of what I'm going though.





	

He could only watch his best friend curled up into a ball.

"Liz?"

No answer. He tries again.

"Liz? Are you going to be ok?"

She finally lifts her head towards her red engine.

"I don't know James. I'm just so confused."

James wanted to smile at Liz, but he knew that she was too heartbroken to even do a small smile.

"Come here Liz, if you want to cry you can."

Liz climbs up onto James's buffer and sobbed.

Only James can see that stain glass window of himself on the window.

The one that her daddy made.

The one memory that she will keep of her dying father.

...

He woke up to sounds of the shed door knocking, he and the rest of the engines watched as she went to the door.

They watched as her mother came in, she hugged her daughter.

They knew. They can tell by that both of the women now knew.

Her father was gone.

And James knew Liz will never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll explain the whole thing if any of you is confused: I'm writing this because two years ago on November 19th, my father passed away from kidney failure and liver failure. I'm still in a complete depression to this day (and no I'm not in that depression where I want to kill myself) and try to move on with my life, but even though I cry myself to sleep every night, I'm happy that my father is up in heaven. I'm planning in the future that I'll do stain glass windows like him, (that James the Red Engine Stain Glass, that was made for my 19th birthday). Don't worry, I'll be fine.


End file.
